1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to fiber optic light fixtures and, in particular, to fiber optic light fixtures which generate a thin sheet of incoherent light with sharply defined surfaces. When the sheet or beam of light is projected on the face of an object, a line or band of light with sharp, crisp edges is produced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proposals had been previously made for the generation of linear lines of light utilizing fiber optic arrays. See, for example, Siedband et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,895. Siedband et al. discloses a device in which optical fibers are compressed together in a flattened bundle. A lens is focused on the ends of the compressed bundle of fibers, and the resulting light is projected through a distance of up to 2 feet onto a patient. The purpose of Siedband et al. is to precisely locate a spot on the patient for the application of x-rays.
The successful projection of a line or band of light with sharp, crisp edges on an object over distances of several feet or more had generally eluded previous workers.
These and other difficulties of the prior art have been overcome according to the present invention.